Construction on any building is inherently dangerous for any worker. A type of ladder known as the podium ladder is especially useful on a construction site and other places as well. A very suitable podium ladder is available from the Werner Company of Greenville, Pa.
While a podium ladder has proven useful in the construction industry, it still desirable to make tools and material more readily available to the construction worker, who is using the podium ladder. Not only is the work with such a podium ladder made more efficient, safety on the job and for the worker can be increased. These factors clearly mean increased safety for both the workers and for the observers. Worker safety is improved by reducing material trips up and down the ladder, as well as for other reasons. Observer safety is obtained when less material leaves the work surface as well as for other reasons.
If the podium ladder can cooperate with other tools, materials or implements at the construction site, even more advantages are obtained. For example, if this podium ladder can provide better access to tools or construction materials, whether the ladder includes a tray or not, great advantages are obtained.
Many times, an electrician or plumber is required to use a ladder. If the cart for transporting tools and materials cooperates with the ladder, great advantages are obtained. Not only does the worker become more efficient, safety is promoted. Therefore, a cart, especially a cart suitable for use by an electrician, a carpenter or a plumber, provides many desired results, if that cart will cooperate with the podium ladder.
So improvements in ladder safety and worker safety can positively enhance working conditions for the workers, and others in and around the construction area. It is very desirable to create a device to accomplish these goals.